


happy

by mobbu (denji)



Category: One Piece, jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, its a joke, please, please god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denji/pseuds/mobbu
Summary: jschlatt and luffy is IRL OTP!!!!!!it is not satire
Relationships: JSchlatt/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	happy

JSchlatt stared longingly into Luffy’s eyes, stubborn passion not letting him tear them away. Luffy’s wide eyes reflected the setting sun and the sparkling sea waves. His eyes reflected the wind that gently pushed at JSchlatt’s mutton chops, and mostly, his eyes reflected every good decision JSchlatt had ever made. 

“What?” Luffy said, cracking a large smile. JSchlatt cheeks warmed, his momentary daze broken by the bright-as-sunlight grin that graced itself unto Luffy’s face. JSchlatt looked away, moving his hand a bit closer to Luffy’s. 

“It’s nothing.” JSchlatt sighed, a content smile settling onto his lips. “I guess that I’m just happy.”


End file.
